Draconos
Draconos is a tiefling paladin who often confuses himself for a demon, though he is seemingly unaware of his intimidating appearance. He was originally planned as a dark, brooding character, until Trevor had him speak for the first time and it came out as a sweet sweet demon boy. Recently he's returned, though seemingly under the influence of the Inspired—specifically Strent, Dex's brother. History Draconos's family was killed when he was a small child, so he had to live on his own for a while. He had to do things he wasn't proud of to survive, until one day he tried stealing some food from a paladin named Crast and was caught. But instead of turning him in, Crast saw how he had no family and was living on his own and decided to take him in and train him himself. They lived and trained together for 10 years in VathirondCommander Bala tells Beric in episode 24., until Draconos decided it was time for him to move on. He started travelling, not really knowing where he was going, until he found Mistmarsh. He was attacked in a misunderstanding, and the guards saw his talent and asked him to stay and join them.Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One Gram's Vision When Draconos, Dex, and Beric to the sheriff's station after losing Jacob, Gram is waiting for them and tells them she's had a vision that she thinks involves them: "To retrieve youth, the fiend blood must find the shaper of his own. The darkness will creep into the light and the light that holds the shadow must venture to the darkness to stop the sun from snuffing out." The party quickly figures out the "fiend blood" is Drac, and they have to find his shaper - the paladin that trained him, Crast. Ruken wants them to accompany him to Sharn and that was the last place Drac knew Crast was, so they travel there in the hopes of figuring out this vision.Ep. 5 Finding a Trail Chapter 1 Finding Crast After being blessed by a cleric of the Silver Flame(a blessing Dex paid for), fighting muggers in an alleyway, and puking all over a skycarriage, they finally find Crast investigating the scene of a murder. Drac is filled with glee at the sight of him and runs towards him, calling him "papa" and showing off his new armor. Cashew, Drac's mouse, is equally excited. It's clear from their interactions that they grew as close as family through his training, with Crast even giving him the nickname Sparky. Death Draconos is the one who comes across the scene of multiple murders at the Red Hammer Inn. Scythe and Spruce are already dead, and Twig manages to tell him that Umber was responsible. Drac rushes to find a trail to the warforged, and sees some gold links that's he saw on the other bodies at the morgue. He yells for help from Beric and Dex, and without waiting for a response takes off. They come upon a massive, stitched together warforged that Umber has been making over the past two weeks. There's a creation forge next to the body, and Drac tries to kill Umber before he can use it, but Umber activates it just before having his head removes by Draconos's axe. They battle the monster, crippling it and almost taking it's head off. In its last desperate act, the creature grabs Draconos, squeezing him and damaging his armor, which falls to the floor. The creation forge erupts with dark energy and a portal opens. Out steps the lich that took Jacob back in Mistmarsh. He grabs Draconos by the back of the neck and pulls him in, the portal closing behind him. Return After many, many months of believing their sweet sweet demon to be dead, Beric and Dex are shocked to see him not only alive, but with their enemy and Dex's brother—Strent . Draconos makes it clear who's side he's on, accusing his two old friends of abandoning him in Mabar and attacking them.Ep. 137 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Five Personality Draconos is almost always happy, no matter the dire circumstance the group finds themselves in. After standing to the side while Beric and Dex break up a bar fight, he casually walks up to the counter and orders a beer.Ep. 1. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter One While being attacked by skeletons in the Dhakaani Ruins, he can only focus on getting this new shiny armor that he sees the skeleton wearing.Ep. 3. Dancing With Shadows: Chapter Three He finds his old mentor standing over the body of a gruesomely murdered warforged and runs to him in excitement, expressing glee at his new shiny armor and demonstrating how much Cashew loves it. Draconos is essentially the opposite of a gloomy gus. Nicknames There are certain people that Draconos will just not call by their actual names. He calls Gram "Gram Gram" several times before someone comments on it and defends himself, saying, ''"What am I supposed to call her? Graham cracker?" ''He calls Crast Papa Bear, and he's called Spruce Sprucey, Sponge,Ep. 10 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 2 Spunk, and Spurk. Ep. 11 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 3 Physical Attributes Draconos is a tiefling with red skin and horns.Beric grabs one of his horns to turn his head so that he doesn't puke inside the skycab. Ep. 9 Seeking the Teacher Chapter 1 He's about 5'8". Powers and Abilities Feats * SentinelEp. 138 The Storm’s Ashes Chapter Six Spells Items Unconscious Count # Knocked unconscious during the battle with the warforged on the train to Sharn.Ep. 7 Finding the Trail Chapter Three Trivia * He prefers pumpink pie, but he'll take apple. References Category:Player Characters Category:Tiefling